I'm Not Insane Yet
by ForlackofaBetterName1314
Summary: Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Erika, and Jackson are all awesome in their own way. But only one of them has the ability to bust the out of that place or will all fail it turns out to just be a child's silly dream. Read to find out. Rated M just in case. And yes there will be a little romance in there.


I'm Not Insane-Yet

Chapter 1 (Stiles)

"It my Birthday." I yelled through the hallway waking my mom and my dad up.

"Wow slow down bud." He said, smiling.

"Oh honey don't be such a buzz kill, now what's today again dear " My mom said. _She doesn't love you._

I jumped up and looked around giving myself a whip lash. "Ouchie." I said rubbing my neck

"What, what's wrong Stiles." My dad said says.

"You didn't just hear that. Mommy. Daddy" I said looking at them.

"No, I didn't. It was probably just a thought." My mom said. "Get the car ready." She whispers to my dad. Then turns to smile at me.

"One heck of a thought." I said running to my mom only to slip and fall on my back.

"Mom. Dad" I yelled out arching my back. HAHAHAHA LOSER echoed through my head over and over again. My eyes started to flinch and my mouth wouldn't stay closed.

"SHUT UP." I yelled getting up but it didn't stop. It kept going.

"Stiles." I head a voice say. But it was to far away.

"Stiles sweetie calm down."

I ran my head into the wall a lot making a hole, but I didn't care.

"STILES STOP ACTING STUPID."

It didn't stop so I went into the bathroom and slammed my head on the sink repeatedly.

"STILES, STILES STOP IT WHAT'S UP WITH YOU."

_"...Wake Up...Stiles..."_

"Huh." I shot straight up in the my bunk bed that I shared with Scott.

"Oh I'm still here." I thought as I looked around Scott and I's room at the insane hospital.

"Stiles your awake come on were all in the tv room."

"M'K." I said tiredly getting out of the bed. And followed Scott down the carpeted hallway into the TV room.

"You know I'm almost done with that puzzle." He said eyes going to back of head how he does't hit anything is beyond my knowledge. He's been doing that puzzle every since all of us were 6 years old. So its been about 10 years of doing the same puzzle. When he came in he was only an hour after me and claimed that he was solving a very important puzzle and his mother was coming back to get him soon. But she never came never. But he came with some shorts no shoes and a torn smelly jacket. That he still has now. His hair all over the place looking like her just woke up, blood streaks coming from his eyes down his cheeks. And me and him became best friends instantly.

"Oh yea what to see so far." I asked._ Probably a map to get out of this place. 'I hope' I thought back._

"Umm I'm not sure what it is but it looks like a library." He said eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"A library?"I asked.

"I know right its not like their every gonna let us out to see one uh?"

"True."I said as he opened the door to the TV room.

"Looks who finally awake." Erika said smirking.

"Guess who dates died high school guys." I said laughing as she growled bout went back to her laptop instead of getting into with me.

She's been here since I was here we all kinda got here on the same week. She came in with nothing but a coat and underwear with deep deep circles under her eyes darting all over the place. Her hair sticking up with sticks and leaves all in it. Her pale bodies covered with cuts. But yet she was very talkative.

Then there was Isaac who came in the worst. He could control fire and blood. He was and still is deadly yet none of us are scared of him, mainly Scott does't give a damn since him and Isaac go out and bang each other ever Friday. Its gotten so out of hand that the guards don't do anything about. In fact they stay as far away as possible. But he came in his eyes wide open in curiosity. But he was naked with burn marks across his body and a symbol on his back. He was very shy back then and refused to wear a shirt and only shorts, and he still does now. Not that any of us mind.

Then they was Lydia who was just there she was just strange and he parents didn't want her so the left her here. She of course came he with and skirt and a tank top and acted like she owed the shit.

Then there was Jackson who was the son of a billionaire but since his mother and father shut him out he never got a chance to do anything with him. He made of characters who stayed in his mind till one day the became real and he became insane. So his parents tried to kill but he didn't die so the dropped him off here and never came back or was ever heard of and nobody knew that they had a son except for us. He came in just like he is know in a button down shirt and jeans. But most us just wear basketball shorts no shoes or socks. And probably a T-Shirt if their cleaned which they rarely are. Except for Lydia and Erika who just wear basketball skirts and tank tops.

"Yo is anything good on." I asked from across the room grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"Unless you wanna watch Ben 10 reruns marathon." Lydia said from her magazine. _No_

"Ehh no way." I said jumping on the couch._ Yea Ben 10 sucks_

_"Yea it doesn't."_

**ScottPOV**

I rolled my eyes into the back of my head again when Isaac wasn't looking since he hates when I do that.

I saw a very blurry pixel pieces mixing picture in my head I tried to think of where I saw this place again. Until I felt somebody tapped my forehead 3 times and push into my stomach automatically causing my eyes to roll forward.

"I told you not to do that its not good for you." He said holding me close and kissing my forehead.

"But I'm so close." I whispered closing my eyes on his shoulder. _'I'm so close_' I thought before I slipped into my own world.

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW PLZ


End file.
